In a home network of computing devices, a device on the network typically is set up or configured with particular information that enables communications with the other devices on the network. For instance, in a household that includes more than one personal computing device or digital entertainment device, a network may include a router that is configured to operate with each device and to direct communications between the devices. When a router is replaced or upgraded, the replaced or upgraded router may need to be configured to enable similar communications.